


Moonlight Becomes You

by MrsCake



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Seranading, a little bit of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-22 23:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCake/pseuds/MrsCake
Summary: Blaine only knows one way to show his love for Kurt, to sing of course





	Moonlight Becomes You

Kurt sat at his vanity, humming softly, today had been his birthday, and it had been almost perfect. Almost, because Blaine couldn't be there; but they had a date Friday night which looked promising.

He was wearing his new pyjamas Blaine had bought him Gryffindor Red, the house of great courage naturally. The silk, which felt wonderful against his skin.

As Kurt reached for his exfoliate and cleanser to start his night time regime, he heard music coming from the street. Paying no head to his state of dress, he headed up to find out what was going on.

When he got to the kitchen, he found his Dad and Carol staring out the window in shock.

Eager to see what was going on Kurt pushed the door open and stepped out onto the porch.

The sight that he was presented with was so far beyond shocking you needed very powerful binoculars to be able to see it.

On his lawn, in a dark blue button down and very form fitting pants was Blaine Anderson, holding a microphone. On his left was the school band, sitting on miss matched furniture playing an intro, and on Blaine’s right were The New Directions, Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury included, and even some of the Warblers.

Kurt focused on Blaine, who began to sing.

**“Moonlight becomes you, it goes with your hair**

**You certainly know the right thing to wear.”**

Blaine looked Kurt over in appreciation.

**“Moonlight becomes you, I'm thrilled at the sight**   
** And I could get so romantic tonight.”**

Blaine walked forward and held out a hand towards Kurt, who took it without question.

**“You're all dressed up to go dreaming**   
** Now don't tell me I'm wrong**   
** And what a night to go dreaming**   
** Mind if I tag along.”**

Unbeknown to Kurt it took Finn, Puck and Carol to hold Burt back; he was torn between wanting to rip the kid limb from limb for propositioning his son, and admiration that he was doing it loud and proud.

Blaine led Kurt down the steps his eyes never leaving Kurt’s.

**“If I say I love you**   
** I want you to know**   
** It's not just because there's moonlight**   
** Although, moonlight becomes you so.”**

Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms and led him into a waltz while the music played on for the instrumental break. For once in his life Kurt couldn’t think of the words to express just how he was feeling.

Blaine stepped back, his eyes still only for Kurt.

**“You're all dressed up to go dreaming**   
** Now don't tell me I'm wrong**   
** And what a night to go dreaming**   
** Mind if I tag along.”**

Kurt gave a nod he really hoped his Dad didn’t see.

**“If I say I love you**   
** I want you to know**   
** It's not just because there's moonlight**   
** Although, moonlight becomes you so.”**

The music tapered off and Kurt stood on the wet grass in his Pyjamas, in front of everyone he knew, and most of the neighbourhood by now. And dear sweet Gaga was that phone recording. But Kurt couldn’t care less. He launched himself into Blaine’s arms, ecstatically.

“I love you too.”


End file.
